Minecart control blocks
Minecart control blocks are placed under the track to control the behavior of minecarts that pass over it. Boosters Boosters increase the speed of minecarts that pass over them. They activate when the minecart enters the track above the booster block. There are two usable boosters: * Gold ore: 25% boost (125% resulting speed) * Gold block: maximum speed boost In the lack of redstone power to a booster block, boosters will be enabled. If there is a nearby source of redstone power (it would power the block), the booster block will only function if the redstone input is active. For redstone wires, be sure that they are directed at the block. Brakes Brakes decrease the speed of minecarts the pass over them. They activate when the minecart enters the track above the brake block. There are two usable brakes: * Soul Sand: 50% slow down (50% resulting speed) * Gravel: 20% slow down (80% resulting speed) Redstone can be used to toggle the function of control block. See the boosters section for more information. Reverse The reverse block changes the direction of the minecart so that it goes the other way, keeping its original momentum. It is made from cloth. You can, for example, put reverse blocks on two sides of a track to have minecarts alternate directions between the two blocks. View the tutorial video to learn how to use reverse and directed reverse blocks. Redstone can be used to toggle the function of control block. See the boosters section for more information. Directed reverse If you want to force minecarts to go only in one direction, you can use the direct reverse variation of the reverse control block. Minecarts that enter going the wrong way will be turned around but minecarts that enter going the right way will not be affected. A direct reverse control block is made out of cloth as well (or whatever the configured block type is) with the addition of a sign post under the block. This sign post must have Reverse on the second line, face away from the direction that you want the minecart to go in (this means: Look the way you want carts to go and place the sign), and can be either two or three blocks below the track block. Diagonally-placed signs will not work. Redstone can be used here as well. Ejectors Ejectors will kick the player out of a minecart when the minecart passes over the ejector control block. By default, ejectors are made out of iron blocks. Players will be ejected to the same position as the ejector control block, but you can change this behavior by putting a specially crafted sign post 2 or 3 blocks under the track piece. This sign post must have Eject on the second line and face away from the direction that you want the player to be ejected to. Players are only ejected one block away and diagonal directions are supported. View the tutorial video to learn how to use ejectors. Redstone can be used here as well. Collectors and depositors The collect and deposit block can transfer items between chests and passing storage minecarts. You can, for example, make an automated mining storage workflow where storage minecarts bring materials from underground to the surface. Items can be transferred both ways as well. To make a collector/deposit block, place an iron ore block (default block type) under tracks and up to two chests adjacent to the iron ore block. Proceed to write the command on the 2nd line of the sign to activate the deposit/collect block. Stations Stations allow the stopping and launching of minecarts. When stations are unpowered by redstone, minecarts that pass over them will perform a dead stop. When a redstone input (it must be directed) goes high, the minecart will launch in the direction of a sign post placed 2 or 3 blocks below the track block piece. This sign must have Station on the second line and face away from the direction that you want the minecart to be pushed towards. It is not possible to have multiple minecarts over one single station block. By default, stations are created with obsidian. As of CraftBook 2.0, the station block continually pushes minecarts that go over it, although it will not make a fast cart go any faster. View the tutorial video to learn how to use minecart stations. Sorters Sorters allow the sorting of minecarts based on criteria matched against the minecart. Sort blocks are always one block before the intersection, which means that you can have different sorters based on the way that minecarts enter an intersection. By default, minecart sorter blocks are created with a netherrack block and a Sort sign 1-2 blocks below the netherrack block. For the Sort sign, the second line must be Sort. The third line is the criteria to switch to the left branch and the fourth line is the criteria to switch to the right branch. If no match is made, the track turns into a straight-through track. Sorters do not work with sloped tracks, instead replacing them with straight flat tracks. While an intersection can have multiple incoming sorters, if two or more minecarts enter at the same time, there will be track direction contention. View the tutorial video to learn how to use minecart sorters. Criteria For backwards compatibility with hMod, Unoccupied (no passenger) is tested before the cart type. As a storage or powered minecart can't have passengers, using 'Empty' and 'Storage' for the same sort will not work as probably intended: the storage cart will follow the Empty path. To solve this problem, use 'Storage' and 'Occupied'.